2017 IIHF World Championship
| scoring_leader = Artemi Panarin | points = 17 | mvp = William Nylander | website = Website | prevseason = 2016 | nextseason = 2018 }} The 2017 IIHF World Championship, the 2017 edition of the annual Ice Hockey World Championships, was hosted by Paris, France, and Cologne, Germany, from 5 to 21 May 2017. The official tournament mascots were Asterix and Obelix, the main characters from popular French comic book series The Adventures of Asterix. The logo incorporates the silhouette of deceased German national team goaltender Robert Müller, who succumbed to a brain tumor at just 28 years of age. German tennis player Angelique Kerber, 1. FC Köln and German Olympic soccer team goalkeeper Timo Horn and Paris Saint-Germain F.C.'s Brazilian winger Lucas Moura were named celebrity ambassadors for the event. Sweden won the tournament by defeating Canada 2–1 after a penalty shoot-out. Bids There were two official bids to host these championships. * Denmark/ Latvia ** Copenhagen/Riga ::Denmark has never hosted these championships. Latvia hosted these championships for the first time in 2006. The proposed arenas were Arena Riga and the planned Copenhagen Arena. * France/ Germany ** Paris/Cologne ::France last hosted these championships in 1951. Germany hosted the championships most recently in 2010. The proposed arenas were AccorHotels Arena in Paris and Lanxess Arena in Cologne. The decision on who hosts the tournament was decided on May 17, 2013.To Cologne & Paris in 2017, International Ice Hockey Federation The united bid of France and Germany received 63 votes, while the bid of Denmark and Latvia received 45. Participants * * * * * * * * * * * † * † * ^ * * * * * * * * * ^ * * * * * * : * = Automatic qualifier after a top 14 placement at the 2016 IIHF World Championship : ^ = Qualified through winning a promotion at the 2016 IIHF World Championship Division I : † = Qualified as the co-hosts Seeding The seeding in the preliminary round was based on the 2016 IIHF World Ranking, which ended at the conclusion of the 2016 IIHF World Championship. ;Group A (Cologne) * (2) * (4) * (5) * (8) * (10) * (12) * (13) * (16) ;Group B (Paris) * (1) * (3) * (6) * (7) * (9) * (11) * (14) * (15) Venues Rosters Each team's roster consisted of at least 15 skaters (forwards, and defencemen) and 2 goaltenders, and at most 22 skaters and 3 goaltenders. All 16 participating nations, through the confirmation of their respective national associations, had to submit a "Long List" no later than two weeks before the tournament, and a final roster by the Passport Control meeting prior to the start of tournament. Officials The IIHF selected 16 referees and 16 linesmen to work the tournament. Preliminary round The schedule was announced on 9 August 2016. Group A Group B Playoff round Final Ranking and statistics Final ranking |group_BLR=B |win_BLR=2 |OTwin_BLR=0 |OTloss_BLR=1 |loss_BLR=4 |gf_BLR=15|ga_BLR=27 |name_CAN= |group_CAN=B |win_CAN=8 |OTwin_CAN=0 |OTloss_CAN=2 |loss_CAN=0 |gf_CAN=39|ga_CAN=15 |name_CZE= |group_CZE=B |win_CZE=3 |OTwin_CZE=2 |OTloss_CZE=0 |loss_CZE=3 |gf_CZE=23|ga_CZE=17 |name_DEN= |group_DEN=A |win_DEN=1 |OTwin_DEN=2 |OTloss_DEN=0 |loss_DEN=4 |gf_DEN=13|ga_DEN=22 |name_FIN= |group_FIN=B |win_FIN=3 |OTwin_FIN=2 |OTloss_FIN=1 |loss_FIN=4 |gf_FIN=26|ga_FIN=31 |name_FRA= |group_FRA=B |win_FRA=2 |OTwin_FRA=2 |OTloss_FRA=0 |loss_FRA=3 |gf_FRA=23|ga_FRA=19|status_FRA=H |name_GER= |group_GER=A |win_GER=2 |OTwin_GER=2 |OTloss_GER=1 |loss_GER=3 |gf_GER=21|ga_GER=25|status_GER=H |name_ITA= |group_ITA=A |win_ITA=0 |OTwin_ITA=0 |OTloss_ITA=1 |loss_ITA=6 |gf_ITA=6 |ga_ITA=32 |name_LAT= |group_LAT=A |win_LAT=3 |OTwin_LAT=0 |OTloss_LAT=1 |loss_LAT=3 |gf_LAT=14|ga_LAT=18 |name_NOR= |group_NOR=B |win_NOR=2 |OTwin_NOR=0 |OTloss_NOR=2 |loss_NOR=3 |gf_NOR=13|ga_NOR=19 |name_RUS= |group_RUS=A |win_RUS=7 |OTwin_RUS=1 |OTloss_RUS=0 |loss_RUS=2 |gf_RUS=45|ga_RUS=17 |name_SVK= |group_SVK=A |win_SVK=0 |OTwin_SVK=1 |OTloss_SVK=2 |loss_SVK=4 |gf_SVK=12|ga_SVK=28 |name_SVN= |group_SVN=B |win_SVN=0 |OTwin_SVN=0 |OTloss_SVN=1 |loss_SVN=6 |gf_SVN=13|ga_SVN=36 |name_SWE= |group_SWE=A |win_SWE=7 |OTwin_SWE=1 |OTloss_SWE=1 |loss_SWE=1 |gf_SWE=38|ga_SWE=16 |name_SUI= |group_SUI=B |win_SUI=3 |OTwin_SUI=2 |OTloss_SUI=2 |loss_SUI=1 |gf_SUI=23|ga_SUI=17 |name_USA= |group_USA=A |win_USA=6 |OTwin_USA=0 |OTloss_USA=0 |loss_USA=2 |gf_USA=31|ga_USA=16 |result1=1st |result2=2nd |result3=3rd |result4=4th |result5=QF |result6=QF |result7=QF |result8=QF |result9=GS |result10=GS |result11=GS |result12=GS |result13=GS |result14=GS |result15=REL |result16=REL |split4=yes |split8=yes |split14=yes |res_col_header=Final result |col_1st=#FFD700 |text_1st=Champions |col_2nd=#C0C0C0 |text_2nd=Runners-up |col_3rd=#CD7F32 |text_3rd=Third place |text_4th=Fourth place |text_QF=Eliminated in Quarter-finals |text_GS=Eliminated in Group stage |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=2018 IIHF World Championship Division I }} Statistics Scoring leaders List shows the top skaters sorted by points, then goals. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties in Minutes; POS = Position Source: IIHF.com Goaltending leaders Only the top five goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played at least 40% of their team's minutes, are included in this list. TOI = Time on Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF.com Awards *Best players selected by the directorate: **Best Goaltender: Andrei Vasilevskiy **Best Defenceman: Dennis Seidenberg **Best Forward: Artemi Panarin Source: IIHF.com *Media All-Stars: **MVP: William Nylander **Goaltender: Andrei Vasilevskiy **Defencemen: Colton Parayko / Dennis Seidenberg **Forwards: William Nylander / Artemi Panarin / Nathan MacKinnon Source: IIHF.com References External links *Official website Category:2017 in hockey Category:IIHF World Championship